Sam Witwicky
'''Sam Witwicky '''is a human boy and an Autobot ally, who lives in an unknown city, located in USA. History Early life Sam was born around the year of 1997. Optimus' orders In 2014, the leader of the Autobots named Optimus Prime ordered Bumblebee and J4U to go find Sam. Getting a car The boy at the time wanted a car and his father, Ron Witwicky, took him to Bobby Bolivia's auto sales. Howevhere he refused to pay over 4 dollars for the car. Sam who had nothing, saw 4 dollars on the floor, which were secretly thrown there by the Autobots J4U and Bumblebee. He then bought J4U and went on a ride in him. He picked up a girl he was crushing on named Mikaela Banes. Howevhere during the ride, he lost controls over his car and ended up on the edge of the city where it broke down. Unknowingly to both of them, J4U had actualy taken over his controls and faked breaking down so they could spend time together. Mikaela then revealed herself to be a skilled mechanic, to which Sam said that he would never think so, before looking away mad at himself. Mikaela howevhere replied that she hides it because guys don't like it when girls know more about cars, especially her boyfriend Trent. Sam questioned her relationship with him and began to panic when the car's engine wouldn't turn on. When Mikaela began to leave, J4U stopped the faking and seeing his car fully functional again Sam began to scream for Mikaela to come back. J4U then gave Sam the controls and he drove Mikaela to her house before driving back home where he went to bed. J4U and Bumblebee later disqused their new objective: obtain the glasses that Sam posseses. Finding out the secret At some point later Sam dissapeared and at night he was confronted by a Decepticon named Barricade. Barricade demanded the boy to give hum the glasses but he was saved by J4U and Bumblebee. A shocked Sam ran with them to the Power station where they encountered Mikaela. Mikaela was shocked ovr Sam, ut he quickly pulled her into a corner. Sam and Mikaela stood in the corner for the reminder of the fight and upon it's end, J4U came to them and suspected that their secret is out now. He also said to the two that it's time for them to meet the leader of the Autobots: Optimus Prime. Meeting Optimus When they arrived to Optimus and his team, the autobot leader introduced himself and all five Autobots around him: Jazz, Bumblebee, J4U, Ratchet and Ironhide. Optimus told Sam and Mikaela the story of their race and that they lost the Cube, an object that created the Cybertronians to the far reaches of space and that it landed on Minecraftia. He also said that the leader of the Decepticons Megatron followed the Cube but crash-landed before retrieving it. Further more the Autobot continued the story, saying that Sam's grandfather, Archibald Witwicky, found Megatron and accidentaly activated his navigation system causing the Cube's coordination to become enwritten on his glasses. Once done with the story, Sam confirmed that he still had the glasses and went to retrive it along with Mikaela and the Autobots. Once there the group was attacked by Sector 7, an alien themed organization, lead by Seymour Simmons. The sector captured both Mikaela and Sam. They caught J4U not long after as well. At the Hoover Dam After the battle, Sam and Mikaela were taken by Simmons onto the top of the Hoover Dam. There Simmons attempted to play good with him and asked Sam if he wants anything to eat. Sam howevhere didn't want to get confused and asked him about his car. Simmons then said to him that he needs to listen to him as people can die. Sam then said that he will listen when they give ghim back his car, his parents and when Mikaela's jewey record is discarded. Simmons then said to Sam to come with him and that they'll talk about his car. Going into Mission City Later on, Sam along with Mikaela and Simmons regroupped with the Autobots and they met J4U soon as well. J4U at first considered shooting Simmons but Sam explained to him that he's OK. Sam later went to Mission City with the others, as J4U had the Cube and said that they had to go away from the dam. Once there Sam waited at the edge of the city while J4U went in to see if it was clear. He later contacted the group, saying that the millitary can come in. Attacked by Starscream When the milliatary arrived, Sam along with Mikaela and the Autobots grouped up with them. They were later bombed by Starscream, although there were no casualties. Later battle Sam did not parcticipate much later on in the battle. He stayed with the group when Brawl attacked and when Megatron swinged in and crashed into Optimus. Apperances * Transcrafters ** EP 2 (First mentioned) ** EP 3 (First apperance) ** EP 4 ** EP 5 ** EP 6 ** EP 7 ** EP 8 ** EP 9 Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males